


Only ever in my dreams

by JaysDream



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Bloodplay, Choking, Dark, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Dream Sex, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysDream/pseuds/JaysDream
Summary: Being dragged along by Dark into a black space after finishing the "date". You feel incredibly uneasy trying to shake the fear from your body.But then Dark vanishes and suddenly you can't move anymore. The black space blocks every sound and it's completely silent until you hear a familiar chuckle...My english isn't that good but I hope it's readable ^^





	Only ever in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed this so it's very weird forgive me.  
> English isn't my first language so this will be badly written and strange. And if you find and mistakes please tell me so I can fix them and get better at this :) 
> 
> I also never wrote a fanfiction before and I'm kind of embarassed of writing smut so welp ^^;;  
> (I don't really like Septiplier and I see Dark and Anti here as seperate characters/persons from Mark and Jack.)

I was dragged along by Dark as we walked into some weird blackish space. It felt like a room but also not. Very much like in a dream. I couldn't tell how big it was as it felt endless and incredibly small at the same time. The texture of the floor was weird as well and I couldn't make out what it was. But I knew one thing for sure; this is not going to end well.  
Dark led me into the room, light came from somewhere but there was no source to it. I stumbled over nothing and almost fell but he just continued to drag me further.  
Suddenly he stopped. When I was about to ask him what happened, he vanished. Confused I looked around me. Dark was nowhere to be seen. I felt relieved about that until I realized that I'm stuck here. There is no exit and I have no idea where I am at all.  
I took a step forward into the black space. I felt wind against my back. Then I lost my footing and was suddenly hanging down from the ceiling, or somewhere above, unable to move my arms and legs. Like a puppet on strings. Everything was black and there was no way for me to tell if I was hanging upside down or not. There were no ropes or anything that held me, I was floating. But it felt like I was hanging down from somewhere...  
I looked around me, nothing. Fear overcame me and I was about to panic when I heared footsteps.  
A low chuckle echoed through the space.

The footsteps came closer. I could feel my skin crawl, my mind was alarmed and I forgot to breathe for a moment.  
**look who we have here. Are you enjoying yourself? Did you miss me?** he asked. **I've been waiting a long time to see you again**  
Dark was standing close, watching me intensly with black eyes. It was so weird because he was below me yet it felt like he was looking down on me. He was in total control of the situation, there was nothing I could do to change it. I wasn't even able to make a sound.  
He was walking around me, laughing calmly. His deep voice burning itself into my head. A few circles later he stopped, looking to my left. The air felt electric and the atmosphere cooled down abruptly. I felt the space warp and... glitch. Dark was now just standing there, red and blue flickering around him. His face showed annoyance and slight confusion.  
It was getting even colder in the room and suddenly a loud noise was screeching in my ear. Dark seemed to try to do something against it but failed to silence the noise.  
_nuh uh uh. that's not the fine way to treat a guest_  
I felt a glitching space and suddenly Anti was standing beside me. He giggled and played with a knife in his left hand. Dark looked to him and at first he seemed confused. But then the confusion in his face disappeared and was replaced by a darker and more sinister expression. A smirk appeared on his face.  
**hahahaha if that's not a lovely companion we have here? You're right on time, I was about to get impatient**  
I felt Anti pushing his knife against my back. Eyes shut close I felt it trail down my back, cutting through my clothes, leaving small shallow cuts on my skin. I heared Anti chuckle. While Mark was just standing there, enjoying the sight.  
**Hmm I'm going to have a lot of fun here. You wont get out of this one**  
Anti cut through my clothes, through my skin. But he didnt stop yet. The room was cold and I felt the warm blood dripping down my back. I opened my eyes again, just to see Dark right in front of me, smirking and licking his lips.  
I tried to say something, do something, anything... But I couldn't concentrate as I felt Anti carving patterns into my back.  
_come on~ say it_  
_Say. My. Name._  
His knife dug deeper into my skin, cutting it and muscles apart. I wanted to scream but no sound came out of my mouth. my throat was burning and my lips were dry. It was hard swallowing and my breath became quick and short. I felt my head spinning and my vision losing focus and blurring around the edges.  
_I told you to say my name_  
**You better listen to him**  
All I heared was Anti and Dark laughing while I slowly whispered his name. As I whispered Antis name, tears formed in my eyes and ran down my cheeks.  
_Oh there little one. See? That wasnt so hard._  
He came closer and wiped away the tears with his hand, brushing my cheek. Unconciously I leaned into the touch, feeling relieved that it was over for now. But the pain came back. A sharp pain ran through my spine and spread through my body as I felt Darks teeth at my neck, biting down drawing blood.  
_hmm maybe he's enjoying this. What do you think Dark?_ **I think so too.**  
My clothes were long gone by now. Torn apart and cut away by the knife. I felt Darks hands all over my body, scratching and digging his nails into the open cuts on my back.  
**patience was never really my strong side you know? I favour it when people give up quick.**  
A cold hand gripped my neck, holding it tight and making it hard for me to breathe.  
_well well now listen to me._  
Antis voice send shivers through my body.  
_you will scream._  
_you will be afraid._  
_and you will be pleased._  
_understand?_  
All I could do was nod silently, swallowing down the pain in my back  
And Anti was right  
Because just moments after I nodded, his knife came down on my back again, tearing a scream out of me. the slash came fast and cut deep. My back was throbbing and I could feel it being ripped open. The blood gushed everywhere and the warm fluid coated my stomach and legs. By now I could only guess what they were doing as my sight slowly faded to black  
I could make out Antis laughter. But what about Dark?  
****  
A small moan came from his direction  
_Oh my seems like you're having the most fun here_  
**it's gonna get better**  
I was pulled to the left and then pushed down hard to the ground. My back colided with the cold black floor and shots of pain made me scream out my lungs. I was still unable to move my arms or legs. Lying helplessly on the ground, unable to do anything, fear paralysed me and took away every chance to think clearly.  
_hahaha those sounds really do it._  
My head hurt from the fall and my back aches. The floor was cold but I immediately felt hands on my body again, exploring every inch of it. I heared Dark chuckle and shivered again.  
**how lovely.**  
Anti mist be standing beside us right now, smiling and looking at the effects of his work. A force pushed me down again. My shoulders cracked and I could move even less.  
The knife was pressed on my body again. It went up to my neck, down my chest, over my stomach and down to my thighs and knees. And I felt a tongue licking up the blood dripping from the countless wounds.  
Darks voice, clouded with desire, slowly rang into my ears.  
While Anti just chuckled, Dark moaned and pressed himself against me. My mind went blank as I felt teeth sinking into my skin once again.  
My shoulder throbbed in pain and I groaned. There I heared Dark chuckle again, echoing through the dark room. My whole body felt numb by now, must be because of the blood loss...  
_He really enjoys this doesn't he?_  
**Well his reactions tell it**  
Dark went further down my body, biting his way, breaking my skin open and licking up the blood from the wounds. The sound of it dripping down onto the floor seemed to echo through the room.  
_Now then_  
Darks groans were getting louder. I didn't know what exactly they were doing. My back hurt, my shoulder was a wreck and my arms lied there seemingly crushed and moveless. The numbnes in my legs held on as well.  
Fingers and nails dug into the wounds on my body. I wanted to move away but I couldn't. i wanted to scream but no sound came out. I was completely helpless.

Antis hands are ice cold.

He grabbed my jaw and forced it open. And while Dark explored my body, Anti scratched along my wounds with his nails again and again. As if he wanted to rip me apart with his hands.  
His tongue slid into my mouth, pulling me into a kiss.  
_hmmm_ he moaned into it.  
Darks laughter was dringing faintly into my ear and I jerked up as I felt his hands going down my abdomen. He was pressing against me, his bulge rubbing on my side.  
**Oh you'll have so much fun. _I_ will have so much fun.**  
Antis icy hands scratched down my sides and wrapped around my cock.  
_Let me get some nice reactions out of you little one_  
His knife pushed down into my shoulder again. At first there was no pain. The blade has gone cold by now and a shiver spread over my whole body as it cut through my skin and muscles like butter. Then ''crack'', my bone snapped and broke.  
SIlence. I was mesmerized by the sound until I felt a pulsating pain in my left shoulder. Slowly, the pain became unbearable, feeling like hot iron burning thouhgh it and tearing me apart.  
As I was lying there distracted, Dark spread my legs apart and I felt his hands on my hips. groaning in pain, unable to make out who was really talking and if they were even talking to me anymore I was helpless before them.  
...please stop... I whispered. But of course no one heared me.  
**he seems so eager, don't you think?**  
_hehe_  
Without warning, Dark thrusted into me. No caution, no preparation. I felt my insides tear and my hips jerked up.  
But that was exactly what Anti wanted. His hand was wrapped around my cock, jerking down as I thrusted up.  
A moan escaped my lips.  
_see, little one. You do like this don't you?_  
**gHNNNN** I heared Mark moan as he went in deeper with every thrust. My mind went blank; torn between the pain my body was in and I was receiving by Dark, and the pleasure Antis hands gave me I felt myself getting aroused against my own will. Dark was moaning into my ears, grabbing my sides. I could feel his hot breath on my skin.  
**nHHGGAHH _You enjoy this don't you? Don't lie to me!_ **  
..nghhAhh  
A moan escaped me as Dark pushed deeper. Anti snickered and began jerking me faster. The movement tore my wounds open even more, overwhelming me with pain. I groaned as they tore open my wounds, leaving their marks forever.  
_Dark_  
My jaw was forced open again by cold fingers but this time it was Dark who invaded my mouth. I whimpered into his mouth and bucked into Antis touch that ripped a long moan from my throat. Dark added more pace, pushing in and out of me in a fast rythm. I didnt feel anytjing besides pain and pleasure anymore. no thoughts, no sound, there was nothing left anymore. I couldn't move, I couldn't resist. I had no chance from the beginning.  
Antis knife that was still stuck in my shoulder shattered my bones more with every movement, his hands pumping my cock, Dark thrusting into me as he pleased.  
It felt like forever  
But then I heared Dark groan loudly, biting my ear. His thrusts got harder and deeper, slowing his pace. With one last thrust he bit into my neck and came inside me.  
He gripped my hips so that I couldnt escape or move. Not that I would have been able to do so anyway.  
A deep moan escaped him. He sounded pleased. While Dark slid out of me Antis hand kept jerking up and down on my cock. I couldn't help but moan and scream as his other hand marked my skin by digging into the wounds ripping them apart even more. Against my will I felt my release come closer. Bucking my hips against his hands I moaned. I couldn't control my voice anymore by now. Anti chuckled and gripped me harder, picking up the pace. His cold hand gripped the knife and pulled it out of my shoulder in one swift motion.My eyes shot open by the pain, still unable to see.  
My mouth formed a scream that didn't come. Instead my orgasm hit me and I moaned again as Anti kissed me. cold lips pressing against mine, his icy tongue lazily exploring my mouth. A loud shriek of pleasure ripped through my sore throat.  
I faintly heared Dark groan and laugh as I felt my seed spill onto myself.  
I couldn't move at all anymore and just whimpered wich earned a condescending chuckle from Anti in response.  
_I told you_ he said  
**Well then what do we do with a broken toy?** , Dark somewhat sounded like a child that only cared about the newest toy. everything old or broken becomes useless instantly. There was no interest left for me. Nothing at all. His voice was cold and distant, as if he never met me before.  
_Oh I know_ Anti said. I could clearly make out a smile in his voice. My mind was slow to realize and my vision still black. My body moveless, limb and broken. I just felt his ice cold hands on my throat.  
**ohh that's what you mean~** Dark was standing beside Anti, looking down on the mess of a body they left. He couldn't hide a satisfied grin. That was more fun than he initially thought it would be.  
_Hehehe_  
My breathing stopped. I didn't feel anything anymore. my senses grew numb, my vision was still black and no thoughts crossed my mind anymore.  
Antis snickering voice was the last I heared before my consciousness left me.


End file.
